Teen Titans 7 (My Version)
by nhrynchuk
Summary: I do not own Teen Titans, all characters belong to DC Comics


- **The base of Detective Jocelyn Lure, 10:32 PM **-

Lure: His name is Bartholomew Henry Allen. Though his 'teammates' call him Bart, or Kid Flash. He is the second fastest person alive in the world, after The Flash. I know of him as a criminal. One who somehow was able to gain clearance to travel back to this time. He has a rap sheet as long my old house. I need to find out what he knows. He doesn't even know how he got here, which doesn't give us much to go off of. I was surprised when the Teen Titans leader, Red Robin, agreed to let me take a look into the boy's mind, much less for Allen to agree as well. All I needed was to have him go through a futuristic brain scanner and I'd know everything I'd need to.

Bart: This woman, Detective Lure, and Red are strapping me down to a table, while I lay here with no clue as to what's going on. I tap my fingers a bit, okay, a lot, but only because I didn't realizing how fast I was going.

"Bart, would you cut that out?" Red asked, aggravation written all over his face. He had to see it through my point of view. This was going slow, and my mind was always going approximately a million miles per second. I wasn't good at relaxing or being calm. In all honesty, I could have run off, eaten about 50 Hot Pockets and been back in time for the brain scan before they realized I had even left. I unknowingly started tapping my fingers again before Red shot me a glare and stopped, muttering a quick apology. Lure let out a sigh, while I was thinking about how only an hour ago Red and I were on the Brooklyn Bridge, testing out my speed.

- **Brooklyn** **Bridge, 9:30 PM –**

"This isn't necessary. I'm fine." I attempted to convince him, smiling at to prove my point.

"No, it really is **very**necessary. If you and I are going to be fighting side-by-side, I want to know you're in prime condition. In fact I want to know **everything** about you _**Bart Allen**_." He said to me, stepping up with the stop watch. He had this serious look to him, which from what I saw, he always had. It's like his face was stuck in a permanent state of serious. Maybe a smirk or a smile here or there

"This coming from the guy who makes us call him '_**Red Robin'.**_" I retorted, chuckling lightly

"Don't change the subject." He lightly glared "C'mon Kid Flash, impress me." Before he finished the word me I zoomed off, though he was quick enough to start the stopwatch exactly as I moved it seemed. I sped up, running by the Statue of Liberty and grabbed the plaque, snagging a pretzel before I came to a halt right in front of him.

"How's this?" My smile grew hearing the click and his eyes narrow before he looks to the objects in my hands

"'Give us your tired…'?" His eyes widened "Did you just take that plaque from the Statue of Liberty?!" I noticed his fist clench quickly "Put it back right-." I cut him off as I ran off, returning in a matter of seconds, the plague back in place and pretzel in my stomach.

"I just did! Relax!" Realizing his sentence wasn't finished, arms outstretched

"Now?" He rose an eyebrow quizzically at me "Do you have any idea how **annoying** that is?" The sound of his slight anger probably being heard all the way in Metropolis or Gotham.

"Little bit. Sure." I gave a small shrug. "Do you have any idea how **slow** you sound to me?" I said back to him, laughing to myself in my head, as his eyes once again narrowed. As a bright light appeared we averted our eyes. "Strike that. I have a better and more interesting question. What the hell is that?!" We looked over to see a dark skinned and oddly familiar woman stepping out towards us.

Red Robin: "Detective Jocelyn Lure." I said, turning to her and crossing my arms. "I hadn't expected you to be able to somehow find us. Much less expect you to have such advanced technology."

"Sorry Red Robin, but I need your 'friend there'." She said as her finger pointed past me to Bart.

With a quick glare towards her and a shake of my head I replied "Not happening until I get a clear explanation as to why." She returned my glare as she pulled out a contraption and tossed it in mine and Bart's direction. As it expanded, my hand reached around my back and gripped my bo staff, pulling it around as it extended, swinging it around and knocking the object over the side of the bridge. Anger passed over her face, and she glared at me, as I returned the look with my own glare "Give me a good enough reason and maybe I'll consider it."

"Because he's from my time period. And a criminal." She said. I look over my shoulder at Kid Flash, who gave me a quick shrug before turning my attention back to her "And before you say you don't believe me, I have actual proof." With that she pressed a button on her forearm, walking towards me as a holographic police report came up, but in an alien like language. Before I said anything, she pressed a button, the letters turning to English. I muttered a quick thanks before looking back to the hologram. I turned back to Bart, glaring slightly

"So I was untold of your previous history because…?" I left the sentence open, ready for him to answer whenever he felt the choice or need.

"How was I supposed to know? I told you everything I knew about myself. In a few short words, nothing before three months ago!" His voice was speeding up, as it usually did, but there was a hint of a frantic tone in his voice. "I woke up at that homes front doorsteps, and I already had my super speed then."

"I believe you, you don't need to convince me." I hold up my hands to calm him down, showing him I meant no harm "But you don't need to convince me. You need to convince her." As I pointed to Lure, his eyes followed. He let out a sigh.

"How can I help Detective?" Both our eyes widened in shock. I assume neither of us had seen Bart so willing to help unless he was allowed to eat or run.

**- Base of Detective Lure, 10:48 PM –**

And that's how me, Kid Flash, and Solstice ended up here. Kiran was the only one willing to, or that wanted to come along. Her eyes looked worried, as did her actions while, wringing her hands nervously. Lure had explained to us that there was a special type of brain scanner she had seen and used before. With the kind of tech she held, I wouldn't have been surprised.

"Red Robin, I must express my concern for this matter at hand." Kiran said, turning to face me and placing a hand on my shoulder. With Lure in the other room attending to the scanner, we were free to speak. "What do we know of this woman? For all we know she could be attempting to use Bart as a pawn in order to find our home."

"She's a member of the NYPD Kiran, I checked her file." And I had. Sadly hacking into the police department's files where a piece of cake. "She hasn't had an outstanding ticket ever need to go to court, they always pay. She's never gotten in trouble, top marks in training, all the commissioners love her. She's like the perfect detective." Which was keeping me ready. Nobody could ever be that impressive. Even if one of us members of the "Bat family" were actual police officer's, we wouldn't be as good as this woman

"We're ready to start testing any second now. The scanner should be able to pick up high frequencies in the brain waves that will cause us to see what may have caused the amnesia. I've rewired it so that we can go through his brain pattern in the past to at least four months back. From there we can move forward and see where his memories are being kept, and what seems to be blocking them." She closed the door and typed onto a keyboard for a few seconds, the platform where Kid Flash was laying soon starting to move. The scanners in front of us held no change. Not even after he was completely underneath the scanner. "This is.. odd. There's no traces of a brain wave, a thought, a brain at all. It's like he never even existed* until…" She started typing quickly, moving from day to day until finally a spike in his brain waves was shown "three months ago. Just like he said."

(* Look to Flashpoint: Kid Flash Lost #'s 1-3)

"But at the point where his brain actually does return to a working order, there's a spike in his brain waves that would kill a normal human being." I say, pointing at the frequency waves of his mind. "I doubt even Superman could handle this.." I look back at Bart, with Kiran by her side. There seemed to be something between them. If there was, it had to be hard on her. The man who saved her being scanned two days in a row. I look at the screen again, showing his brain waves as Bart voice screams out.

"Red Robin! Detective!" Kiran yelled out, and I look around to lightning shooting out from Bart's body, destroying anything that it hit. Kiran rushed out of the room and shut the door as the lighting and screams died down.

Bart: The pain was, to say the least, _electric_. Not the kind of electric pain you feel from a small shock, or a pain that surprises you so much you're shocked. The felt like actual lightning. As the lightning was shooting out of me, it's like my memories, a few, were more clear. But I didn't like what I saw. Me looking at police officers, me hitting screaming people with nightsticks.. I wasn't sure whether it was the scan or the suit that was bringing my memories back, but it hurt. I started to stand slowly, quickly falling to my hands and knees

"Bart! Are you alright?" Kiran flew over to me and knelt besides me as my breathing slowed to a normal pace. Red Robin and Detective Lure stood by the doorway, concern on their faces. After what I saw about my past, I wasn't sure if telling them or not was a good idea or a bad idea.

"Perfectly fine, don't even worry about it. I'm still quick as lightning." I chuckled lightly, a smile across my lips. It was faked, but it looked real enough to trick Lure. Red just gave me this look, like he knew better than to fall for just a smile. Thankfully his cell phone went off and he answered it on the first ring.

"Cassie, what is it?" He listened, intently as always, before nodding a bit "I'm on my way." He closed the phone "Kiran we need to go. Bart, you're staying here. Until we know more about your past, I'm not sure you being on the Teen Titans is go good thing." With that, they left me there, Kiran looking back and giving me a small wave.

I ran over to the television and turned it on, clicking the remote nonstop until Lure grabbed it from my hand, muttering something about impatience. She turned it over to a news station, with Kim Wilks reporting of course. There was a car case going down on Lafayette Street. As I started to stand Lure put a hand on my shoulder.

"Red Robin told you to stay, so I think you should. Not because I want to get inside of your head, but because he's your leader and you need to respect him."

Red Robin: Bart was apparently a criminal in the future. Why should I trust him then? As vital of an asset as he was he could be here to destroy the future of the Teen Titans. Can't worry about that now though. As Kiran soared through the air with me next to her on my motorcycle, Bunker flew up next to us on one of his psionic brick platforms, carrying Skitter with him as well. By now Miguel had complete control over his platforms, so they never broke in mid air.

"Red Robin, where's Bart?" Miguel flew right next to me, both our eyes focused ahead of us as we raced towards the car chase.

"I left him behind. The reasoning doesn't matter." Miguel looked upset at the news of us being down a member

"_Persecuciones de coches__son rápidos.__Necesitamos__Bart__aquí.__Con su velocidad__que íbamos a__hacer__en ningún momento._**" He muttered under his breath. He obviously wasn't pleased, but he nodded "I assume you have good reasoning. So let's go kick their butts!" He smiles flying ahead as I speed up, swerving through vehicles.

(**Car chases are fast. We need Bart here. With his speed we'd be done in no time.)

It was obvious that the blue Mitzubishi Lancer was the vehicle being chased, seeing as they were smashing cars out of the way like there was nothing stopping them, which at the time, there weren't. The police copters and police men were all at the fire the maniacs had started. I revved the engine, feeling my motorcycle pull forward. I looking into the car to see the barrel of a gun pointed straight at my head. I ducked right as the bullet shattered though the window, and felt the car smash into me, making me fly off my bike and onto my back, rolling a bit as my head hit the pavement, knocking me out as I saw Cassie landing next to me.

Bart: One down, or two if you counted Cassie. I narrowed my eyes and left in a flash, speeding through the facility before grabbing a map, and running towards the chase after I found it's place. I ran past Cassie, who was picking up Red Robin. Still knocked out, tough break. I ran around trying to find out where the car and other had gone. Thankfully they hadn't gotten far. I watched as two men leaned out their windows, firing off shots from two AK-47's.

Miguel brought up a psionic wall of breaks, but lost his concentration on the one he was flying on. The bricks beneath him broke, and I caught him before setting him on the ground, racing forward. By now Skitter was on the roof ot the car, breaking open the top and hissed at them, only to get the butt of a gun into her face.

"These guys are better than you all expected." I leapt up and caught Skitter in the air, landing and backtracked to Miguel, setting her next to him. There was a sudden scream that souded like it was from Kiran. I sped off just in time to catch her, laying her down "I'll be back, don't worry." I look over to see a large metal pipe "That'll work."Running behind the car in a matter of seconds, the pipe in hand, moving next to the drivers window.

"Hi, I'd like about eigth cheeseburgers, thirty juice boxes, a milk shake, twelve orders of fries…" I looked over to see a gun pointed at me. "I'm sorry, was this not the high speed delivery service for Burger Queen?" The driver pulls the trigger and I speed up a bit, shoving the pipe through the hub caps, and come to a sliding stop as the car flips in the air and crashes. Smiling, I gave a small bow "Thank you, and good night." As I reach Solstice, I kneel beside her, my heart racing, which for a normal human being, would be very dangerous.

"Kiran? You alright?" I looked at her shoulder to see it covered inblood with a pool of it beneath her

"I will be alright Kid Flash…" she groaned, wincing in pain as she tried to move. "Did you stop the car thiefs?" Nodding she smiled as I lifted her in my arms. Speeding off, we caught up with the others in less than a second. Red Robin glared at me.

"I told you to stay behind. You didn't listen." He was holding his head, with Miguel and Cassie keeping him up. Skitter looked fine, but confused. "But…if you hadn't listened, then right now, who knows what kind of trouble we'd be in.. I'm sorry I doubted you." He extended his handa bit, smiling. Returning the smile, I shook his hand.

"Red, you had every reason to not trust me. It's cool…..Now who's hungry?"

"Nobody except for you amigo." Miguel shook his head chuckling a bit. "Let's just go home. _Me siento__como una mierda_….**"

(**I feel like shit….)


End file.
